The present invention relates to an outer support bracket for a vehicle sun visor, wherein the bracket is developed as a plastic injection molded part and has an attachment pin which, in its inserted position, extends through an opening in the vehicle body. The bracket has two arms which engage in the form of a clamp around the outer support shaft of a sun visor. The facing sides of the arms form an undercut support opening for the outer support shaft and form an introduction slot which makes possible the repeated insertion of the support shaft into the support opening.
Outer support brackets of this type are customarily screwed onto a wall or ceiling of the car body. See German Patent Publication 28 03 731 C2. These brackets must be carefully positioned in order to align the attachment screw holes, which is a lengthy and tedious operation. However, the particular disadvantage of the traditional type of attachment is the considerable mounting work required by the necessary screwing work, with resulting expense. Furthermore, the insertion openings for the fastening elements are unattractive and are a source of possible injury, particularly as the edges of the insertion openings generally have relatively sharp edges. In order to obviate this, it is necessary to close each of the insertion openings, as taught in EP Publication 0 005 146 B1, by a cover which is adapted to the cross section of the opening and is formed on the outer support bracket by means of a film hinge. However, this further increases the mounting work.